A New General
by MCLBLUE
Summary: Gaav and Phibrizo are back, and guess who’s Hellmaster's new general is. Read to find out.
1. Whose General?

**I don't own slayers. Never have and probably never will. Even though I wish I did, moving on. **

**Chapter 1: _The new General_**

_Okay some important information you need to know before reading this story. This is set five years after try. Phabrizo and Gaav where revived by The Lord of Nightmares due to the imbalance on the monster race side. Gourry has married Seliphial, and Zelgadis and Amelia have become queen and king of Seryune. Xellos and Philla are flirting with each other, but they aren't a couple. Lina has mastered nightmare magic, and is traveling alone._

"Man this sucks I hear that Phabrizo and Gaav our back. Hope they don't have any hard feeling about me killing them," said Lina Inverse as she walked through a forested in the direction of Seyrune.

Lina was going to visit Zel and Amelia because she hadn't seen them since 3 years after their wedding.

Suddenly a voice spoke which she hadn't heard in seven years.

"Of course I have no hard feelings about you and mother killing me. After all Lina you were only, trying to save your boyfriend. By the way Lina where is the dumb blond," spoke none other than Hell-master Phabrizo.

Phibrizo was not in his childish form today, instead he looked to be a man in his late 20's. He almost looked like Xellos except his eyes where open and gold. He wore black robes.

"Hell-master Phabrizo, it couldn't be," said Lina.

"Now Lina, don't be so surprised to see me you knew Gaav or I would come after you. After all you did kill us. Lina you seem to be alone. Where are your friends." asked Phibrizo.

Lina didn't answer.

"Oh, have they abandoned you my dear. Well, all the better for me," said Phibrizo smiling.

Lina was still in utter shock. She couldn't believe he had come after her so soon.

"Lina I like you. So I'll make it easy for you. You know that all my servants died in the war of the monsters fall, so I am in need of a new general and priest. You have two choices one you can willingly become my general and priest or two you will be forced to do so," said Phabrizo.

"I'll never willingly become your servant," screamed Lina.

Phibrizo smiled, and spoke, "That's what I thought. Ah more fun for me deary."

In a flash Lina had a knife through her chest, and was reborn as a muzoku.

For the next few months Lina was trained by Phibrizo, and became his best general and priestess he'd ever had. Over the month Lina and Phibrizo had become quite fond of each other. She was still herself just more obedient to her master.

"Lina you told me that you were on your way to see your friends the chimera and the princess. I suggest you go so, they don't get to suspicious. And when you get back I'll send you on your first assignment," said Phibrizo.

"Yes master," said Lina as she bowed and teleported to Seyrun.

Lina teleported outside the city were she could look as though she had journeyed on foot.

"_A little later than I had expected, but none the less I made it_," thought Lina Inverse.

You couldn't tell Lina Inverse was a muzoku just by looking at her. The only thing different about her was her out fit. She was wearing all black. Same design as her old out fit just all in black.

Lina walked up to the front gates of the palace. The captain of the guard stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't just walk into the palace. Do you have an appointment," asked the guard.

Lina looked at him and put on her charming smile. "Zelgadis and Amelia asked me if I would visit them. So, here I am," said Lina.

"Well, that's all very nice and all, but could you tell me who you are," asked the guard.

"Tell them Lina Inverse is here. A little late, but I always say better late than never," said Lina.

"I am sorry Miss Inverse, but their in a meeting." replied the guard.

Zelgadis had gotten really upset and decide to leave the meeting. He was feed up with the outer land delegates. As he was walking outside the palace he heard a voice of a friend which he hadn't heard from in years.

"Well, tell them I was passing by, and if there to busy that's understandable. Good day sir," said Lina as she walked away from the castle.

"Lina wait," called Zelgadis.

Lina turned around, and walked back.

Lina and Zelgadis where outside the palace walls as the two spoke.

"Lina I thought you were going to be here two months ago," said Zelgadis.

"Well, I got busy, sorry for not mailing about my late arrival," replied Lina.

"Yeah, that would have been nice, but glad to see you made it. By the way what's up with the new out fit," asked Zel.

"Didn't want to stand out to much you know. Red hair and a red out fit just scream HI I AM LINA INVERSE WANNA KILL ME," replied Lina.

"You have a point," said Zelgadis.

Amelia had finished the meeting with the delegates and went to look for her husband.

Lina followed Zelgadis in the palace as Amelia walked up. Zel why did you run out like that," asked Amelia.

"I got angry and had to get some fresh air," said Zel.

"Okay," said Amelia.

"And it's a good thing I did other wise Lina would have not come to visit us. Seems our guards didn't want to let our old friend in. I'm impressed you didn't fireball them," said Zel.

"I am learning self-control," said Lina.

"Well, it would see that you have changed more than your out fit," retorted Zelgadis.

Amelia ran up to Lina and hugged her.

"How long are you going to be staying Miss Lina," asked Amelia.

"Only a few days I've got to get on the road," answered Lina.

"But, Miss Lina...

Amelia was cut off when Lina said, "Sorry guys, but I have a new job, and I got to get started in a few days."

"Oh what kind of job," asked Zelgadis.

"Oh, you know blowing up bad guys and stuff. Sibling rivalry's," replied Lina.

"Sounds fun Miss Lina," said Amelia.

"Yeah, well it pays the bills," said Lina.

Lina stayed at the castle for three days. Zelgadis, Amelia spent their time reminiscing on the past and catching up on each others life. All and all Lina had

a good time. But, now it was time for her to return her master, and do whatever he wanted.

She said her good-byes to the new King and Queen, and teleported to Phibrizo's domain.

---The desert of Destruction---

"Did you enjoy your fun my pet," asked Hell-master.

"Yes me Lord," replied Lina.

"Good. Now I want you to do a little mission for me. It won't take long. When your finished teleport to where I am. I'll be in a meeting with Shabringdo, the other dark lords, and their generals and priest," said Phibrizo.

She bowed and teleported away to complete the mission Phibrizo had instructed her to do.

When Lina left Phibrizo set back in his chair and thought to himself _I can't wait to see the look on the others face when I Lina Inverse arrives as my general._

8888 SETTING CHANGE the dark lords are in all at a huge round table.888888

"Phibrizo where is your general, and priest," asked Zellas.

"Yes even Gaav has managed to get himself Valgaav back from that golden dragon," replied Dolphin.

"She's coming she just had to finish something for me," replied Phibrizo.

"Anyways let's get on with our meeting. So, we need to locate the other five parts of me. Damn Lina Inverse for destroying one of my seven parts," said Shabringdo.

Phibrizo thought _she already is damned._

"But, Master wont she, and her little friend try to stop the gathering of pieces," said Xellos.

It was Phibrizo's turn to speak, "I don't think we'll have to worry about Lina Inverse."

"Why do you say that," asked Shabby.

Before Hell-master could respond a cloaked figured appeared.

"Sorry I am late Master," said a famine voice from the dark cloak.

She bowed to the other dark lords, and walked over to Phibrizo.

"Come pet, take a seat on my lap," said Phibrizo.

"So, you general finally decided to show up did she Hell-master," retorted Gaav.

Phibrizo gave Gaav a mean stare and then turned his attention back to Shabby.

"Allow me to introduce my new general and priestess", he said as he took of Lina's hood, "Lina Inverse".

Shock would be an understatement to what expression that was on the monsters face.

**_End of chapter 1._**

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Oh, if you're reading my other story I just had writers block on it and this one seemed more interesting to write. If anyone would be so kind to edit the next chapter before I send it please tell me. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Planning

**A/N: Hey all sorry I haven't update in forever, but I just finished my Gaav story, and now I am working on an Inuyasha crossover, so check those out. I don't know if I'll continue this story, but I was bored so I felt like updating. If I continue this story I must warn you it will become very dark. Anyways, I would like to personally thank all those who have reviewed and will review.**

**Emotwo:** **_Thanks for the review and the reason I made Phibrizo call Lina pet was because monster think more of humans as pets than they do equals._**

**AngetheSlayer1: _Thanks for the review and in this chapter you'll see what Xellos does._**

**Now let's commence with chapter 2. **

Chapter 2

In the conference room everyone was shocked to find that Phibrizo's new general was Lina Inverse, their all time enemy.

_Damn and I was going to make Lina my priestess,_ thought Beast Master Zellas.

_How in the Hell did Phibrizo ever get Lina to agree to be his general_. _I guess_ _he didn't, but even to force someone as powerful as her is impressive,_ thought Gaav.

_So, Lina is the new general to Hell Master, this will be interesting_, thought Xellos.

Many other thoughts were racing through the monsters heads, but only one voiced his opinion.

Shabranigdo spoke, "Impressive Phibrizo, Miss Inverse will make a fine addition to the monster race. I am glad you were able to convert her."

"Thank you my Lord," said Phibrizo.

"Well, since that problem has been taken care of let us talk about more pressing matters," said Shabranigdo.

"Such as the resurrection of the Earth Dragon," said Dynast.

"Correct. It appears the Dragon race is getting more anxious about our growing power," said Shabranigdo.

"They should be," said Valgaav.

Everyone directed their attention to the half black dragon.

"I mean after all now Master Gaav and Master Phibrizo have been resurrected. Not to mention the new addition to the team with Miss Inverse," he said.

"I would not be too cocky," spoke Lina.

"Oh, and why not my dear," ask Phibrizo looking up to Lina as she was still sitting on his lap.

"Excuse me master, but that is what leads to so many being to there doom. They are over confident in their abilities, and end up losing everything."

"She has a point," said Zellas.

"Yes, last time in the War of the Monsters Fall we were not cautious enough, and that led to a new Knight of Seafeed. Which ultimately led to us loosing the war," said Dolphin.

"I do not mean any offense when I speak, it is just that you play with humans to long, and the time you give them they are able to devise a plan to defeat their enemy," said Lina.

"What do you mean child," asked Shabranigdo.

"Well, my Lord the first time we fought each other you gave us enough time to think over your proposition. When we ran away you should have killed or made us your slaves. You should have predicted we would say no. As for Master Gaav the reason why you were killed was because you gave me enough time to find a spell other than the Giga slave. As for you Master you gave me more than enough time to devise a plan. Plus my passion to save my friends gave me strength, even though I have to admit the Lord of Nightmares coming to my aid was quite unexpected," she finished.

"You make a valid point Lina. We do underestimate humans to much. Their want to survive helps them greatly," said Shabranigdo.

"If you want to go to war with the dragons then you're going to have to make the humans believe if you came to power you would be better for them more so than the dragons. After all, you know they will side with the dragons," said Lina.

"It doesn't matter what the humans do. If they grow strong we shall crush them like ants," said Valgaav.

"What I think Lina is trying to say is that humans have less limits on how they obtain power. Who's not to say there is another human who comes up in a few years, who has as much power as Lina," said Phibrizo.

"Then we shall kill them," said Gaav.

"As usual you're missing the point Gaav. If we can't make the humans see it our way then we shall have to control them by fear. Make it where they are so scared they do not even dare leave their homes at night. Or better yet make them not feel safe in their own town," said Phibrizo.

"I have an idea on how to make the humans fear the dragons," said Dolphin.

"Oh, do tell sister," asked Beast Master.

"You're priest is good at getting that golden dragon angry is he not?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. What are you suggesting Mistress Dolphin?" asked Xellos.

"Perhaps you could get the dragon so angry that she destroyed Seyruun. Of course look the hero, and save some witness," she said.

"And with the white capital gone, and the framing of the dragon that will make it easier for the humans to trust us," said Dynast.

"But, we will need a way to get her there," said Phibrizo.

"I think that task should go to your general. After all no one knows of the latest development, only us," said Dolphin.

"Yes, and the dragon would be more trusting of Lina than Xellos," said Dynast.

"Of course we will have to do several other deceiving acts for the humans to take our side in eliminating the dragons."

Shabranigdo nodded, "Yes, led them into a false since of security. Have the dragons be seen as the evil ones and the monsters be seen as their saviors. Well, that's settled, but enough talk for today let us conclude this meeting."

They all teleported out of the meeting rooms back to their domains.

"Seems Lord Ruby Eye is planning another war with the dragons, and this time the dragons will not come out so, fortunate as they did before," said Lina.

"It would appear so. Lina I do not have any new task for you, so you can do whatever you want. If you want you can start on the new task Dolphin assigned to you," said Phibrizo.

"Thank you," she bowed and teleported to visit an old friend.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the bad grammar, and as I said before if I decided to continue this story it will become very dark. Anyways thank you for reading, and please review. I really want to know what you think. Thanks.**


	3. Set in Motion

**Declaimer: Obviously, I don't own Slayers so don't sue me. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have been obsessed with the Musical Wicked. AND A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND WILL REVIEW! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Surfer Tsunamiya:** I am glad you like the story, and sorry for the late update, but better late than never. Anyways, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like it.

**Ladyknightchaos:** Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you like the pairing.

**Xelena:** You're awesome! You happen to be the main reason I updated. Really if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have updated. I love all your fics and wish I could write half as well as you anyways, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**Chapter 3: Set in Motion**

Lina decided to teleported to the outskirts of the city where Filia Ul Copt dwelled. She did not want to draw attention by teleporting right outside of the young priestess home, so she decided walking a few miles wouldn't kill her.

It had been two years since Lina had last conversed with the priestess. She hadn't really kept in contact with anyone except for Amelia, who constantly sent her letters asking when she would come to visit. Lina hadn't even been invited to Gourry's wedding.

However, that was due to a nasty break up that led the two on there separate paths. Lina had been working on a new nightmare spell she had found in some old ruins. Needless to say Gourry got upset that Lina was paying more attention to her spells than him. He just couldn't take it, and she couldn't take someone not being able to understand her lust for knowledge and magic. Perhaps, that was why Phibrizo and she were such a great team.

He desired the same things she did, power, glory, and knowledge. What made Phibrizo and her so compatible was the fact they both got each other.

After, contemplating some more on her master, Lina had reached her destination. She stood right outside Filia's pottery shop, and entered the store. Upon entering, two bells rang, which notified the owner that there was a customer. When Lina stepped in she noticed that there weren't any other customers in the store. The only other people Lina saw were Gravos and Jilus.

The fox man and the lizard man didn't even look up when the bells rang. They pretended to be reading a magazine, however; the two were trying very hard to ease drop in on Filia's conversation.

Milgazia had arrived earlier that day to speak with Filia. The two were discussing the issues of the Earth Dragon, and the latest on the monster race.

Inside the office room of the pottery shop two dragons could barely be heard.

"Filia, haven't you heard the latest news of the monster race?"

The two golden dragons were sitting down at a table having tea. Filia took a sip of her tea, and said, "Mil, you know I am not concerned what the monster race is planning. I am an ex-priestess of the temple of the Fire Dragon King, and no longer have to worry what those despicable monsters are planning. I run a pottery shop; I am not trying to restore balance to the races,"

"Filia, I know you want to live a simple life, but don't you understand that the monster race has restored its forces."

"Yes, I have heard that Phibrizo, and Gaav are back. After all Val was taken from me by Xellos. Don't you think I know that," she said with venom in her voice.

She tried to calm down and took another sip of her tea before speaking. "I don't understand how they are back."

"Yes, and I heard Hell Master has a new general. This is looking very bad for the dragon race. We need your help Filia. Please come back with me to the mountains."

"You know Mil; we could always employ Lina to get rid of them."

Milgazia sat there in silence before speaking, "Yes, and those two are probably after her as we speak. So, what do you say will you come with me? It's not safe for you hear. Xellos has already taken Val; I could not bear the thought of losing you as well."

"I'll think about," she said with a sign.

"That's all I can ask you to do," he said rising from his seat.

"Well, it has been a pleasure Mil, and we should have tea more often," said Filia as she rose and existed the room to enter the pottery shop.

"Yes, we should," he said turning to her as he entered the shop.

When he turned around he was shocked to see a familiar red head looking as though she was interested in one of the vases.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Lina," announced Milgazia as he drew everyone's attention to the red head. Upon hearing Lina's name Gravos, Jilus, and Filia turned their heads to see if what Milgazia said was true, and sure enough it was.

"Miss Lina! What are you doing here? We were just talking about you. Have you heard about the two makuzo Lords return?" questioned Filia as she ran to hug Lina.

Lina returned the hug and answered, "First, I came to visit you, and yes I have heard of their return."

Milgazia took this time to enter the conversation, "Then Lina you must know we need your help. You know the monster race will stop at nothing to kill you. Please, will you help us?"

_Oh, I know they will stop at nothing to kill me since Master has already done so, but perhaps I should pretend to help these fools. After all, that would make my job so, much easier. Just get them all together and Kill them. Or perhaps I should pick them off one by one. Yes, after I get Filia to destroy Seyruine I'll kill them off one by one. _

Lina was jumbled out of her thoughts when she heard Filia snap her fingers and say, "Hello! Earth to Lina."

Lina snapped out of her thoughts and said yeah, "I would love to help out, but I think we should go to Seyruine, and see if Amelia or Zelgadis could help. After all, I don't think we could defeat them on our own.

"That's a great idea Miss Lina! Let me pack a few items and we'll leave in the morning. I'll leave Grovos and Jilius to take care of things here so I will not have anything to worry about," with that said she left Milgazia and Lina to get her things together for the long journey.

Before anyone knew it, it was morning and the three ate breakfast. When breakfast was finished they started on their trip to Seyrune, but not before Filia made sure her precious shop would be okay.

"Now Gravos, I'm leaving you in charge to hold down the fort, so when I get back I still better have a pottery shop," said Filia.

"Don't worry boss everything will be exactly how you left it. You can count on us," said Gravos.

"What he said boss! Take care and have a safe trip," replied Jilus.

"Looks like were off to Seyurne. Let's go!" said an excited Lina.

**End of Chapter 3**

**MCLBLUE here, sorry for any of the miss spelled names, and grammatical errors. If anyone wants to tell me how to spell the characters names then I'll be sure to get it correct for the next chapters. Thank you for reading and hope you'll review.**

Sneak peek at the next chapter: "Miss Lina, I thought you were our friend how could you let this happen? How could you trick us?" questioned Amelia.

"Well, if you can fool your friends you can always fool your enemies," said Lina as she held the Ranga Blade to Amelia's throat.

**What will happen in chapter four? Will Lina really kill her best friend? Keep reading to find out!**


	4. The Calm before the Storm

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever; however, the great reviews inspired me to continue the story. I just want to say thank you. Also I wanted to warn you there is going to be some major character death in later chapters.**

**Dark Lord Frederick: I hope to add Luna into the next chapter. You will see Luna's reaction, and what a reaction it will be. Thank you so much for you review and idea.**

**Within Darkness: Thanks for your review. I am really glad you like it so fare.**

**Moon love: That is an excellent idea and I probably will have Val work together with Lina and Xel.**

**Tellia.kallisto: Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Xelena: Thank you for reviewing. You really inspired me to update this story. Thank you for you support. Also you need to update your Gaav story. It's been forever.**

**The Calm before the Storm**

It was another beautiful morning as Lina, Filia, and Milgazia reached the white capital city.

_This day does not portray what is going to happen to this once lively, busy city of white magic. As they say Kingdoms come and go, and what better way for this city to be destroyed than through a white mage. _

Lina's thoughts were interrupted by Filia's constant babbling.

"Lina don't you think it is a wonderful day. The gods have truly blessed us with safe travel. The weather has been perfect, the company has been perfect, and the timing it took here was incredibly fast. One could not have asked for better. And to top it all I get to see Zel and Amelia. I haven't seen them in so long," continued a happy Filia.

_Personally I think she's just happy to get away from those two idiots she keeps at the shop. I am also sure she is more than happy to have Milgazia here. I did not expect him to have already contacted Filia. What an annoyance, one I must take care of personally. No matter, he will not interfere with our plan. My poor friends will not know what hit them._

"Lina have been very quite along this trip. Are you sure everything is ok?" asked a concerned Filia.

Lina was again jolted out of her thoughts a second time today. She gave a wiry smile and said, "Yes, Filia everything is fine. I am just a little troubled is all. With the resurrections of Hell Master and Gavv I'm just overwhelmed."

Milgaizia could not see through the deception of Lina's half truth. He merely added a reassuring smile and said, "Lina you have nothing to fear. With the help of the others I am sure to we will be able to defeat the monsters."

Filia simply nodded in reassurance as the three approached the entrance of the castle.

The same guard that had questioned Lina in her last visit approached the group.

"Oh, Miss Lina we were not expecting to see you so soon and not only that you brought Miss Filia with you. I will announce the king and queen of their guessed," said the guard.

However, before he ran off to announce the return of Miss Inverse he called another guard and said to him, "Remy please escort our guess to the grand hall, while I tell the queen and king of this unexpected, but joyous arrival."

The man called Remy approached the group. Remy looked like all the other Seyrune guards. He was dressed in the official royal guard green tunic, and a coat of arms on his left shoulder.

The guard departed and left Remy to lead the guest into the grand hall. After a few minutes the group had reached their destination.

"The Queen and King will be with you momentarily," spoke Remy as he left the group to wait for Amelia and Zel.

Once the guard had gone fare enough away from ear shot Filia said with a displeased look on her face, "You didn't tell me that you had already seen Amelia and Zelgadiss."

Lina looked up at her and replied, "Yes, I did see them only a week ago, but I did not get the chance to discuss with them about the matter at hand. So, that is why we're here."

Mil just looked at the two women. He noticed Lina had been acting differently from the last time had seen her. Perhaps she was being worn down by battling the monster race. After all she had been on their hit list for many years. He convinced himself that was the case. He had questioned about her appearance, but her explanation was more than satisfactory. He himself had to agree with the fact that her old outfit attracted to much attention. Mil was brought back to the matter at hand when he heard Amelia's voice along with four others.

As Amelia entered the room so did her husband, father, Gourry, and his wife Sylphiel. Amelia ran to greet Mil and Filia.

"Oh, Miss Filia, Mr. Milgaizia, and Miss Lina, what a pleasant surprise!" cried and exited Amelia as she hugged each of her friends.

"Why Miss Lina, it's good to see you," said Phil as he gave Lina a bone crushing bear hug.

"Hey Phil, guess I missed you last time I visited. I hear you were out on some mission" replied Lina.

"Yes, Miss Lina I was on a very important mission," he trailed off to tell her all about it, but she soon tuned him out.

As soon as King Phillionel had finished telling Lina of his heroic adventure Lina decided it was time to greet Gourry and Sylphiel.

**AN: Just to let you know that Phil is the King, but only in title. He has allowed Amelia and Zelgadiss to rule so he can spread justice. He also wants Amelia to rule so he can see how she will act when he is gone. In other words he is preparing her to be a better queen, and acting like a shadow King.**

Lina approached Gourry and Sylphiel, the said, "Well, how nice to see the happy couple. I haven't seen you in four years. How was the wedding? I suppose my invitation must have been lost in the mail."

Lina and Gourry had not parted on good terms, and had not seen each other since then, nor had they plan to ever see each other again.

"Perhaps it was lost in one of your spell books,' retorted Gourry.

"Oh that's clever coming from you Gourry. A man with half the size of a Jellyfish for a brain," Lina barked back.

"Would you two please stop fighting," pleaded Sylphiel.

"Oh, please would you stop trying to play peace maker," said Lina.

"Lina that's enough!" shouted Zelgadiss.

He continued, "Lina please leave your petty bickering with Gourry outside. I do not wish to hear it. I am wondering what you are doing back here when you seemed to have such pressing business to attend else where."

Lina replied as she directed to Filia and Milgaizia, "I am here with Filia and Milgaizia to discuss the rising threat of the monster race."

"Yes, Mr. Zelgadiss we need to gather forces to defeat these accursed monsters," said Filia.

"Indeed we do. That is why Gourry and Sylphiel are here, and I am glad you three have come as well," said Zel.

Lina held her tongue, which was very hard for the ex-hotheaded sorceress. However, she managed to keep her thoughts to herself.

_A lot of good Gourry could do without his sword of Light. He's practically useless in a fight, which makes him easier to kill. However, with Sylphiel's white magic she is a force not to be taken lightly. I need to take control of the situation so; I can follow my master's plan._

Just then Xellos popped out of nowhere.

"Xellos, what are you doing hear," screamed Filia.

"Oh, is little Filia still mad at me for stealing Val," teased Xellos.

Filia was about to destroy the whole castle had it not been for Milgaizia to come her down.

"What are you doing here Beast Master Xellos," questioned Milgaizia.

"Well, you can't call a reunion and not invite me. That just rude," said Xellos as he shook his finger in a displeasing, but jesting manner.

"What do you want you filthy monster!" cried Filia as she shot a laser breath at him. This was unfortunately for the royal family because it took out one of their walls.

"Filia, come down before you destroy the whole palace," said a distressed Amelia.

Xellos was still floating in the air.

Zelgadiss was the next to ask Milgaizia and the rest of the groups same question, "What are you doing here Xellos.

Xellos merely remained floating in the air and said his most famous line before disappearing, "Now that is a secret."

"This is even more troubling with Xellos' appearance in the city," said Lina.

"For once I think I am going to have to agree with you," said Gourry.

Lina then planted a thought in Amelia's head to go shopping.

This happened to be on of Lina's new gift from Hell master. She could plant thoughts in other peoples head.

"Let us not distress friends, and let us go shopping," said Amelia.

Everyone face faulted.

"Amelia how can you think of going shopping on at a time like this," asked Zel.

"Well, I think it would be a good for the girls to get together before we have to deal with the issue at hand. It maybe the last time we are ever together like this," said Amelia.

"You can't be serious," said Zelgadiss to his wife.

"I agree with Amelia. Xellos appearance has put us all in on edge. We need to come down and relax before we can think logically," said Lina.

"Miss Lina is right," chimed Filia and Sylphiel.

"I am not about to go shopping when were about to have monsters knocking on our door step," said Zel.

"Well, if you don't want to go you don't have to. You and the other men can discuss your plans. But, I am going shopping," said Amelia as she stocked off to leave the palace. The other women in the party followed after her.

Once the women had gone shopping Zelgadiss said, "I can't believe Amelia would want to go shopping at a time like this. I mean I know I promised to go with her in town today, but seriously."

"Perhaps this is Amelia's way of dealing with the situation, and like she said I think it will do the girls some good to get out before we start planning a war," said Phillionel.

"I guess your right," signed Zel.

"I also agree with her other advice, and come up with a plan while the girls are out," said Mil.

With that said the men stayed in the palace to plan their next move, and the women went out to shop. However, unknown to our heroes was a traitor who would soon be reviled.

**Well guys and girl I hope you liked it. I know my sneak peak did not match that of this chapter, but that was just a reverence point for me. You will probably see that scene coming in the next chapter or the chapters to follow. Over all I hope you enjoyed it, and again I apologize for the grammatical errors. ****Also I hope to update the next chapter in a week. **Thank you for reading and please review to give some feed back.


	5. Dragons Fury

**Author here, as you know I don't own Slayers, but I would love to. Also, I am sorry it's taken forever to update. Those who have read and reviewed and still like the story I thank you. You all are amazing! Thank you. **

_**brolly501: Thank you for the suggestion, and I will try to make Lina not seem like an original character. I will work on it. Thank you so much for your review, and please review again.**_

_**Moonlove: Sorry for the delayed update. I know it took forever. I really appreciate your update, and hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Susi: Thank you for the review, and I will try to incorporate you suggestions into the story. Thank you!**_

_**Dark Lord Frederick: Sorry, I didn't give you Luna's reaction that will probably happen in a couple of chapters from now, and I will not disappoint. **_

**Chapter 5 Dragon's fury**

It was another sun shiny day in the white magic kingdom as Lina and the rest of the girl went shopping.

"Oh, Miss Lina I am so excited to go SHOPPING!!" Amelia said with excitement.

Lina simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I am happy for you Amelia," said Filia. "I myself haven't been shopping with the girl in a long time," continued Filia.

"Yes, it is quite hard to go shopping when you're running a kingdom. I normally have my servants go out for me, but it is nice to see the citizens, and see life outside of the palace," said Amelia.

"Oh, yes Miss Amelia I understand completely. Getting outside of the house is nice every once and a while. Sure I love making food for Gourry dear, but sometime a woman needs to shop," said Sylphiel.

Lina just walked through the town with the girls listening to how life was going for each of them. The young mazoku general soon became disinterested in their conversation and ventured off into her own world.

_We've been shopping for two hours! When is Xelloss going to come and annoy Filia. I am almost at my limit from have to deflect this positive energy the girls are creating, _as soon as Lina had finished this thought Xelloss appeared in the city.

_About time, _thought Lina.

The group was currently in a dress shop. Filia and Amelia were trying on dresses, while Sylphiel was telling the girl, which dressed looked best on. Lina just stood there looking bored out of her mind.

"What do you think about this dress Lina," asked Filia.

Filia was currently in a light blue dress that accentuated every party of her body making her look absolutely gorgeous. It was a strapless V-neck dress that ended just below her knees.

However, before Lina could reply Xelloss teleported right next to Lina and said, "Oh heavens no Filia. This dress is fare to slutty. I can't believe a priestess of the Fire Dragon King could wear such a thing. Besides it makes you look fat, and almost pregnant. Filia, Milgazia already knocked you up. I didn't think the old fart had it in him."

Filia was deciding whether to kill Xelloss or cry.

"Damn, Xellos that was mean. The dress looks wonderful don't listen to the fruit cake," replied Lina.

Sure she wanted Filia to destroy half the city, and she wasn't minding the negative energy feast, but still Filia was still kind of her friend.

"Filia don't listen to him. He's a stupid monster, who is jealous he doesn't have you," said Amelia as she was giving Xellos a death glare.

Sylphiel added, "Amelia is right. Don't listen to him, that dress makes you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Sure if you want to look like a prostitute then by all means wear it, and how could I even want a boring _Old _whorish hot tempered dragon," replied Xelloss with a wicked smile on his face.

"I've had enough of you Xelloss," said Filia in a low threatening voice.

"Oh, yeah and what is some third class _gold _dragon going to do about it. You couldn't even defeat the monsters that attack your city, when Valgaav was taken from you a few years ago. You couldn't defeat them on your own, you had to have Lina's help, and they were lesser demons. How do you Expect to Defeat _me,_ a general to Lord Beastmaster, one of the five Demon Lords of the great Ruby Eye" questioned Xelloss.

His eyes were open and they were staring dangerously at Filia. His eyes seemed to be spiting her, egging her on to challenge him in duel.

"All have you know, that there are only _Three _perhaps _Four _dark Lords left, and I didn't need Lina's help defeating those lesser demons. I was simply looking for my son, which you stole. I will show you what I am about to do. I am about to do something I should have done years ago. I am going to kill you, and this time you're going to stay dead," replied Filia in the most dangerous voice anyone had ever heard her use.

"Filia calm down now, don't do anything rash," said Lina.

Lina knew what was to come, but she couldn't obviously be siding with Xelloss at this time. She still had to appear as though the girl was her friend. It made it more believable, that she was on their side, when the time right she would betray them. Oh, and what a sweet betrayal it would be. She would get great satisfaction from seeing their shocked hurt faces. That day was soon to come, however; today was not that day.

"Miss Lina is right. Calm down before you do something you regret," said Amelia.

Filia was to fare gone. Her rage blinded all since of rational thought. With in moments Filia had transformed into her golden dragon form and was in bezerk mode. She was using her fire breath and destroying half the city.

"MISS FILIA WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DESTORYING MY CITY!!!"

Amelia's cry folded on deaf ears as Filia continued to shoot at Xelloss with her laser breath.

888888888

Zelgadiss and the other men were sitting drinking tea and discussing the resent visit from Xelloss.

Tea spat from Mil's mouth when he saw Filia light of laser breathe being shot.

"What's wrong," asked Gourry.

Suddenly a guard ran in, and said, "I am sorry for interrupting you my lord, but there is a golden dragon destroying half our city. It's doing this in the middle of town square. What should we do," the solider asked franticly.

"Don't worry captain, we'll go and stop this trouble," replied Zelgadiss.

"Very good my lord we will assist you," said the captain as he ran to get the other guards.

88888888

Back at the town square where Filia was shooting at Xelloss, there stood another general of one of the five dark lords. Sherra, Dynast's general stood on a roof top surveying the scene.

"I must admit Inverse was right that the gold would attack Xelloss if provoked," Sherra said this to no one, but herself.

Sherra was a 5'4 ft woman. She wore her black hair in braids, and fine crafted gray armor. The general was beautiful, but possessed an aura that screamed don't mess with me.

"Xellos, what did you do this time to piss off a gold," said Sherra as she floated next to him.

"Oh, you know nothing much just called her a fat whore," he replied.

"As you can she didn't appreciate the comment that much," said Xellos as he avoided another attack.

"Yes, I can see that," replied Sherra.

"So, what brings you in the neighborhood," asked Xellos.

"I was passing through and I saw this". _She gestured to the destroyed buildings._ "I couldn't help, but stop by," replied Sherra.

Another, building went up in smokes.

"Well, I guess this is my scene," said Sherra.

"Hey Gold, what do you think your doing destroying the white magic capital. That's my job," said Sherra.

Dynast's general sent Filia a powerful attack spell. The impact sent Filia flying to the outskirts of the city, where no one lived.

Sherra then looked down at Lina and the group and said, "I'll let you knock out the dragon. Saving the city isn't my style."

Then she teleported out of site and soon after Xelloss fled the scene.

"Looks like we should throw a sleeping spell on Filia so she can calm down," said Lina as she flew to the outskirts of the city.

The spell Sherra had thrown at Filia was so powerful that Filia had to revert back to her human form. Lina landed next to Filia. Filia had her hand to her head. It looked as though she was trying to calm down a headache, which she probably was.

"Man I am going to kill Xellos," said Filia as she looked up at Lina.

"I know you are, but right now you need sleep," said Lina as she cast a very strong sleeping spell.

With that the dragon was sleeping peacefully in the field.

8888888888888

Now, the whole group was at the palace. Filia was in one of the guess rooms sleeping as the group discussed the event, which just accrued.

"I can't believe Xelloss could be so cruel. He really did make Miss Filia mad," said Amelia.

"She in turned solved nothing and in a way made the dragons look bad," said Mil.

"Yes, she shouldn't have lost her temper, but I don't blame Filia for getting so angry, after all he did steal her adopted son," said Sylphiel.

"I don't blame her," said Zel. "I just wish she could have handled it better. Milgazia is right. When that mazoku general helped us out today it almost looked as though the mazoku were the savors," continued Zel.

"But, what was Xelloss' reasoning for making so Filia mad," asked Gourry.

"It's Xellos, he loves being an ass," replied Lina.

"I think Zelgadiss is right. Something is defiantly up. Xelloss provoking Filia was normal, but his words where a lot more hurtful then his normal teasing," said Amelia.

"I agree. And what was up with that mazoku general we have never seen before helping us out," questioned Sylphiel.

"I don't think this is the last of series of mysterious events from the mazokus," said Mil.

"Well, all this talk has made me tired I think I am going to take a nap before dinner," said Lina as she faked a yawn.

"Have a good nap," said the group as Lina exited the room.

"Lina seems a little different," said Gourry once he was sure Lina was out of hearing range.

"Yes, she does. Normally she would say all obvious observations that Milgazia and I voiced," said Zel.

"Her behavior is defiantly unusual, but it could be the fact that the rumors of hell-master being alive have her irked," said Amelia to her husband.

"Perhaps that is her reason for her difference in behavior," said Mil.

88888888

Night had fallen. In the outskirts of the white magical capital two mazoku generals stood in a forest chatting with one another.

There conversation was briefly interrupted as the third mazoku general joined them.

Lina was the first to speak, "Well, I believed all went as planned."

Xelloss replied with a chuckle, "I think it went better than planned. The city looks as if it received two of you dragon slaves."

Sherra said, "It looks as if the town's people wanted to run your little friend out of town. They were just too scared of dying to do so. It's a shame we couldn't have killed one of your traveling partners and blamed it on the gold."

Lina's replay was, "There's still plenty of time for accidents to happen. Well, I better get back before dinner starts. I have to eat like I haven't eaten in weeks. To bad mazokus don't have much of an appetite for food. See you until a later date where we can cause mayhem."

**Hope y'all liked it. Sorry it took forever to update. I know there were grammatical errors and as always sorry. Also, I know Xelloss seemed a little out of character, so sorry if y'all didn't like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Last Supper

**Author Note: I don't own Slayers, I wish I did. Special thanks to all who have reviewed. You're amazing, and thus the reason I felt the need to update this story. Thank you everyone! The waits over, and here is chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6: Last Supper**

Lina returned backed to her room, where she was supposedly taking a nap. Dinner time was approaching and she knew she had better head down to the dinning hall. Uh she groaned inwardly, she was going to have to gorge herself on food. Had she been human, she would be more than happy to part take in this activity, but in her mazuko body she dreaded it. She knew she had to fake her hunger because the others noticed her radical change in behavior.

Normally, Lina would have taken charge and tell the group exactly what to do in a situation like this. However, as a mazuko general she had been disciplined in keeping her mouth shut. She had changed a lot in the past year. Phibrizo had taken two months, to mold her in what he wanted out of his new general. Those two months had been like 2 years of torture.

Phibrizo's link with Lina was so strong, even if she wanted to disobey him she couldn't. Now, she understood the relationship Xellos and Zellas had. She was created to obey her master, almost like a dog. Some of his punishments had made her wish he had killed her that day he turned her. He had broken her. She was sick of the pain and knew that this could continue forever. Lina had decided it was a much better life to obey her master than oppose him. Once she had finally gotten over her stubborn streak, their relationship was a lot better.

She understood what was expected of her as his general and priestess to Hell Master Phibrizo, and how she was supposed to act towards her master. Some would say, two months seems like such a short time for the great Lina Inverse to become submissive, but then again they aren't thinking of the link a mazuko lord has with his subordinates, and the fact Hell Master has had over 1000 years in experience of torturing people. It would take most half the time to submit to their masters. In this case Lina could have even been considered a slow learner.

As she entered the dinning hall she smiled at everyone and sat down next to Amelia. Everyone was seated. Amelia sat at the end of the table, Phillionel at the other end, and the others seated around the two. The table was full of delicious food. Gourry and the others had already started eating when Lina came to sit by Amelia.

Upon seeing her friend, Amelia said, "I am sorry we didn't wait for you, we just thought you could use the rest."

Lina returned the smile, and simply nodded. Lina then began piling food on and ate like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

As Zelgadiss sipped his tea he observed Lina. Lina was eating the same amount, but she wasn't fighting with Gourry or Amelia for food.

_Something is different about Lina, but I can't put my figure on it. I hope Amelia will talk to her after dinner. She seems almost depressed, _thought Zelgadiss.

_Damn, why is he staring at me like that? I mean I am eating this shit, what the hell's his deal, thought Lina. _

Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _I am not stealing food from Gourry or Amelia. _She had finished her plates. _I don't think I can eat anymore of this shit. It's too much. Ha ha. I never thought I would think that about food. Well, I guess it's time to discuss the obvious, and start acting like my old self. _

Lina chugged a bottle of ale and slammed it on the table. Everyone immediately looked up. The dinner had been very quite, when she got there, almost an awkward quite. It was like her friends didn't trust her anymore, which was smart of them, but she couldn't have that if she wanted her plan to succeed.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with everyone? Why are you all being so quite?" demanded Lina.

Zelgadiss was the first to say something.

"We are just thinking about how to deal with the matter at hand. These recent event have put us on edge," he said.

Lina gave him a look that screamed bull shit, but she didn't call him out on it.

"Well, it's obvious what we are going to do," stated Lina as a matter of fact.

"Oh?" asked Filia.

"Of course, we are going to split up, and get the surrounding kingdoms to help us. One group needs to go to the neighboring kingdom of Zona, and enlist Martina's help," said Lina.

"Miss Lina, were not in war," said Amelia.

Lina looked over at Amelia and staring at her seriously, "What happened today was not a quiescence. The monsters have something planned, and I am not going to wait around to see what it is. We need to get allies before its too late, and the monsters attack the next major city."

"But, actually the monsters didn't attack and destroy Saillune, Filia, kinda did," said Gourry so proud of himself for correcting Lina.

Lina smiled at Gourry and said, "Now, why do you think that happen Gourry?"

"Because Xellos pissed off Filia, and she overreacted, and blew everything up," said Gourry.

"Bingo! Use your head for once," she said as she pointed to Filia, "do you think that Filia would normally blow up Saillune."

Gourry answered, "Of course not."

Zelgadiss entered into the conversation, "So, your thinking the monster race is planning something big? And there was a reason they framed Filia."

"That's exactly what I am saying Zel. And I am not going to sit here and wait to die. If a war burst out, we need allies," said Lina.

"But, Miss Lina you can't possibly think that a war is going to happen, and doesn't Saillune have allies Miss Amelia?" asked Sylphiel.

Amelia nodded, and Lina answered Sylphiel's question.

"Of course they do, but I don't think they're ready to go into battle mode to help Saillune if they don't know what's going on. Think about it guys, if you were a monster, what's the major human city you would want to attack?"

"The white magic capital! Saillune! Our city has the greatest protection from the monster race. Lina is absolutely right! We need to split up. Miss Lina, Zelgadiss, Amelia, and I will head towards Zona. Halfway Lina and I will go to Zona to speak with Martina, while Amelia and Zelgadiss will head to Uling to speak with King Heinrich. We will travel on foot, so we will not be as noticeable if we were to travel by carriage", said Phillionel.

"And what should we do?" asked Gourry. "Stay here?"

Lina spoke out and said, "No, you should go back to Seyrag and get the bless blade. You won't be very helpful in a battle if you don't have a magical sword."

Gourry glared at Lina. Sylphiel spoke up saying, "I'll go with Gourry dear."

Filia said, "I'll go too. You never know what will happen on the way."

"I think someone should stay here," said Zelgadiss.

"I will stay here incase of any problems, I can look from the astral plains to make sure there aren't any problems, "said Milgazia.

"Great! You will stay here, and I will leave Christopher in charge. I say we head out in two days, that way everyone has some time to make arrangement for our trip," said Phillionel.

"I am tired," yawned Amelia. "It's been a long day."

"It has," said Sylphiel. Everyone rose from the table, and bid there good nights to one another, but before Lina left the room, Amelia called to her.

"Lina, I was wondering if you would take a walk with me," asked Amelia.

"Of course," replied Lina.

They left the dinning hall and walked out to the palace gardens.

As they were walking Amelia initiated the conversation, "Hey Lina, what's troubling you?"

Lina continued to walk in silence until she came to a bench and sat down. Amelia sat down next to her.

"Isn't the moon pretty?" she asked.

It was a full moon was out tonight. The palace grounds were beautiful as the moon lit the path they had just walked.

"It is Miss Lina, but please don't avoid my question. Everyone has noticed the change, and they think it's the stress from the two resurrected dark lords," said Amelia.

Lina signed and was quite for a long time. _This is probably my last conversation I will have with Amelia. Everything is about to change. I owe her this much. She has been my best friend for so long. She has made more effort than anyone to stay in touch with me, and when Gourry married Sylphiel, she was there for me to help me to heal my broken heart. She let me stay at her place for a month, while I cried and ate her out of house and home._

She smiled at the memory. "Amelia, a lot has happened, and I guess a lot of it has to do with seeing Gourry again, in addition to the revival of the dark lords." Lina looked at Amelia, and said, "You know Amelia, you're my best friend, and I never said thank you."

"Miss Lina, there was never a reason to say thank you, and what's all this talk about? You're usually the most positive person I know. You're always seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. You act like your going to die," laughed Amelia.

Lina sat there quietly.

"We'll get through this. We always do," said Amelia.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Is that we won't make it, that we are all going to die, or worse" said Lina.

"This coming from a girl, who destroyed countless of dark lords?" said Amelia.

"Amelia, could you live in a world where the monster race controlled everything?" asked Lina.

"No, I don't think I could, but they're not going to win, justice always prevails," said Amelia confidently.

_I wish you were right Amelia. It saddens me that you, my best friend will not make it out alive on our next adventure, nor will anyone. _

"I guess your right Amelia," said Lina as she got up from the bench.

Amelia got up and gave Lina a hug. Lina returned her hug, "Don't stress Lina. We are going to come out ahead, we always do," said Amelia as she let go of Lina and began to head back towards the palace.

"You're right; it is getting late and tomorrow is going to be a big day. Let's go back inside and get some sleep," said Lina as she kept pace with Amelia.

Lina bid Amelia good night as she stepped in her room, and locked the door.

A few minutes after midnight, when she knew all of her friends were fast asleep she teleported to her master to tell him of her plan.

**Author Note: Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling in this story. Also, I know it was a bit sentimental, but I wanted to explain why I have Lina so out of character in the other chapters. I have the next chapter planned, and the next chapter will be updated in a timely manner. Thanks for waiting. As always I love the reviews and can't wait to hear what y'all think. **


	7. Betrayal

**Author Note: I do not own Slayers, nor do I claim to. I thank all of you, who reviewed. You are amazing! I know it has been a while since my last update, but I will probably have this story finished by December. Just a warning this chapter is going to get dark. Beware! Thank you and please review. I love to read peoples input. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Betrayal **

_Shouldn't she be back by now _contemplated Phibrizo as he sat bored in this throne room. He was currently spacing off staring at one of his many paints on the walls, while he waited for Lina.

In the center of the throne room, a mass amount of black energy began to gather. Phibrizo took his disinterested eyes of the painting, and turned his attention to what was forming in the middle of his throne room.

After a huge cloud dark electric energy cleared, Phibrizo could see the teleporter.

A gorgeous tall woman stood before him. Phibrizo instantly recognized her when he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were blacker than the deepest night. Her hair shined like a sea of gold. He had only met her once in a different form. There before him stood none other than the Lord of Nightmares (LON) herself.

Phibrizo immediately stood up from his chair, after realizing who had appeared before him. He knelt in front of his creator.

"Mother, what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your visit?" said a knelling Hell-master.

"You may rise my son," spoke a booming voice of authority and power.

Phibrizo stood up and stared at his creator.

"The reason for my visit is to discuss some of your recent actions you have taken. I want to remind you that Lina Inverse is on loan to you. She is still my creation. So, don't get to comfortable with the idea that she is your," spoke the golden lord.

"But, she is has been changed into a monster, she is no longer human, may I be so respectfully bold to ask how is she still your?" asked a curious Hell-master.

"My son, do you think it was a coincidence that no one was with my Lina? Do you know why it was so easy for you to take Lina under your wing?" she asked.

Phibrizo merely shook his head no.

"It is because I have allowed it so. Lina is a child of chaos. The first day she cast the Giga Slave those so many years ago when she was 12, was the day she became a creature of chaos. In other words, she belongs to me," stated the goddess."

"Are you saying that you want her back?" questioned Hell-master.

The women laughed at Hell-masters accusation before replying, "Oh, I will take her back; however, for now she will be on loan to you. I have great plans for my Lina.

_Lina teleported outside the doors of the throne room. There she saw her master talking to a beautiful blond haired woman with a glowing gold ora of power around her. The red head didn't recognize the woman and decided it would be a good idea to keep her presence unknown as she listened in on her master's conversation. _

"This is simply a reminder that you need to start looking for a replacement and soon. For I will be taking what is _Mine_, after Ruby Eye's plan is executed."

"I understand Mother I will start looking for a new general," said Phibrizo.

"Good," replied smugly as the golden goddess teleported out of Hell-Master's layer.

_I felt Lina's presence, before Mother was finished speaking, I wonder if she heard us speaking. I'm sure she did_, thought Phibrizo.

_What the hell was all that about? Who was Master talking to? That woman sure did seem familiar. Oh well I guess I will have to ponder on this later Master is calling. _

"Lina! You're back! How did the first step in the mission go?" asked Phibrizo.

"It went well Master; however, the humans are getting suspicious of my behavior," reported Lina.

"But, the mission itself went well. The people of Seyruun of have experienced the real power of a golden Dragon first hand. I think this is the beginning of destroying the humans' faith they place in the dragon race."

"Then I propose that we get the next plan into effect," replied Hell-master.

"Yes, I agree. I have already gotten the group to split up. Gourry and Sylphiel are going to Sairaag to get the bless blade. Amelia, Zelgadiss, Philia, and I are going to visit Martina."

"Oh, how I miss my big sister," chuckled Phibrizo.

"I suspected that you will pick them off in groups?"

"Yes Master. I will need the help of Xellos and Sherra.

My group will travel by foot to Zoana. Sherra will need to send a group of lesser demons and other monsters. She will then need to fight Zelgadiss. With the distraction of bandits, monsters, and Sherra no one will expect me to be the true traitor of the group. I know Xellos has a thing for Filia, and wants to take her as a pet, so I say allow him to capture her, and get her out the chaos. That way our strongest member is out of the way.

Zelgadiss and Amelia will be easier to deal with, once Filia is gone.

Once Xellos has captured Filia he should take care of Gourry and Sylphiel, while Sherra and I take out Zel and Amelia. Even if for some reason this doesn't go as according to plan I will still look like their friend."

"Lina, it sounds like you have got it all figured out. I will brief Dynast and Zellas of this plan, and get their assistance to execute this plan. It takes five days to get to Zoana. Perhaps if the plan is put into effect on the second day?" replied Hell-master.

"That sounds good. I must return Master encase, one of my friends decides to come check on me."

"Very well, on the second day expect to see Sherra," replied Phibrizo.

Once the conversation was over, Lina teleported back to her room in the castle.

When Lina got back to the castle all was quite. She decided to think about, who she had seen with Phibrizo today.

88888888888888888888888888

_That woman looked very familiar. Who was she? What did she mean I will be taking what is Mine? Master needs to look for a new General? What the hell am I? Chopped Liver? He plans to get rid of me does he? Well, I am going to prove to him, that I am not replaceable. _

Lina continued to think about this topic until the dawn.

The sun had risen, and she had heard people begin to wake up and move about the palace.

Lina walked down stairs to see Amelia was already up and drinking her morning tea with Filia.

"Good morning Miss Lina," said a smiling Amelia.

"Morning, Amelia, Filia," said a sounding sleepy Lina.

"You're up early Miss Lina, couldn't sleep?" asked Filia as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I couldn't, I kept having horrible dreams," said Lina faking a yawn.

A servant girl appeared by Lina. Miss Inverse, the food is not ready, may I start you off with some coffee, or would you like tea?" asked a scared servant girl.

She expected Lina to bite her head off for not having the food right in front of her.

"Coffee would be great," replied Lina as she smiled at the girl.

As the girl walked out of the room she thought, _who took over Miss Inverse's body. Last time I didn't have the food ready she screamed and yelled like I had just stolen her horse or something. She told me the next time she came back that I better have the food ready, next time she comes down for breakfast or else. I don't know how Queen Amelia can be her friend. Maybe she got laid? Who knows_ shrugged the servant girl, _it's defiantly better than getting my head bitten off._

The servant girl soon came out with Lina's coffee.

"Thanks," she said to the servant girl.

_Defiantly better than getting my head bitten off. _

"I'll be out with the food for breakfast in a few moments," replied the servant girl.

"Sounds good," replied a cheerful Amelia.

Lina nodded in confirmation before addressing Amelia.

"So, where is Zelgadiss Amelia?" questioned Lina.

"Oh, he went out with some of the soldiers to get supplies for our trip, and lots of food for Filia and you," replying cheerfully to Lina's question.

_Oh great…Damn she sure is cheerful. It's making me sick. I don't know how Xellos was able to ever stay around our group very long without throwing up. _

"Why are you so cheerful today," asked Lina, while pretending to sip her coffee.

"I am just so happy to see all of you! It is so nice! And we are going to go on a big adventure just like old times. Defeating monsters and spreading justice. You know being a princess is pretty boring compared to the adventures we use to have."

"I guess so," replied Lina as she leaned back in her chair.

Zelgadiss decided to make his entrance He kissed his wife and sat at the head of the table.

"Well, all of the supplies are taken care of, and we are ready to go after breakfast," said Zel.

"Good, glad to hear it hun," said his wife.

"So, are we taking a carriage, or we traveling on foot to keep a low profile," asked Filia.

_One of the questions I wanted to know_, thought Lina.

"I think it would be better if we walked. It's better than sticking out like a sore thumb, with 10 guards and a carriage," stated Zel.

_Good, that will make the plan go so much smoother. There is always that one solider that gets a way, that you don't account for_, thought Lina.

"That's a good idea, we wont stand out that way," confirmed Lina.

Two servant girls came out with eight massive trays of food.

They laid down the food and quickly left the room before the hungry lions attacked.

"Did someone say breakfast," came the excited voice of Gourry, as Sylphiel followed behind.

Gourry sat between Sylphiel and Lina. After sitting down he started piling food on his plate.

_Damn another repeat of last night, but this time I have to be more convincing that nothing has changed. _

During the chaos of breakfast Mil came down to sit with the group.

Breakfast continued on just like old times. Gourry, Amelia and Lina fought for food, while the other three watched in amazement at how much the three could consume.

After breakfast was over, Zelgadiss spoke up saying, "I think we should start heading to Zoana. That way we can be half way by tomorrow."

"Alright, guys lets pack up and head out. We will meet back up here, once we get done with Martina, and getting your sword," said Lina cheerfully.

"Alright, sounds good," said the group.

Milgazia and Phillionel watched the group leave in different directions. "Remember if you get into trouble I will be watching you from the astral plains", called Mil.

"Safe travels, friends, bye," waved Phillionel.

88888888888888888888888888

Lina and the group had been walking all day. The day had been uneventful, no bandits, nothing. The group had been carrying on like they use to. It felt like old time. The group had stopped to camp for the night. The group had finished dinner and sat around the fire.

"It's so nice to travel with you again Miss Lina," said Amelia.

"Yeah it really is Lina, Filia it feels like old times," confirmed Zel.

"Yeah, I miss you guys. The adventures we've had have been amazing" said Lina.

"They have," said Filia.

Lina looked at her three friends. Zel had his arm around Amelia, while she rested her head against Zel's shoulder. Filia was sitting to her left. She was using a stick to play with the fire.

"It's crazy, how we all use to run around together. I honestly didn't think you two would grow some sense and get together, but you did," said Lina as she addressed Zel and Amelia.

"Me neither, life sure has an interesting way of surprising us," said Filia.

"Well, I am glad we got some sense knocked into us, it's been a great seven years," said Amelia as she looked up at Zel.

"It has," he replied and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, guys save it for the bed room," laughed Lina.

Amelia blushed and stuck out her tongue to Lina.

"Yeah, it is funny how life turns out. I thought you and Gourry would be together, "said Ameila to Lina.

"Life is fickle like that, and besides I don't think Gourry ever understood me the way I would want my man to," replied Lina.

"So, are you seeing anyone Lina?" questioned Filia.

Lina looked embarrassed and said, "No, are you?"

Filia seemed embarrassed as well and retorted hastily, "No, No, I am not."

"You and Milgazia seem pretty close," stated Zel.

"Would you two stop! There is nothing going on between Milgazia and me," said Filia.

"Girl's in denial," said Lina.

"You both need to stop. It is late by the way, I think we all need to go to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Alright," said Amelia as she yawned sleepily.

The group decided to drop the topic of Filia's love life and go to bed.

88888888888888888888888888

The next morning they started there journey to the kingdom of Zoana. There had still been no signs of disturbance, but that was going to soon change.

It was a couple of hours after noon, before a group of bandits showed up.

_Show time, _thought Lina.

A group of 30 men surrounded the group. These bandits weren't your typical group of bandits. Most of them had been skilled warriors before going rouge.

"I suggest that you give up all you valuables and you may leave here a live," said an ugly middle age man, with an eye patch on. He looked like he needed a bath.

_Guess he's the leader. Man I would think Sherra could have done better than this group. _

"Do you have any idea who you messing with?" questioned Lina.

_Swush_ was the sound made as a voice answered. However, it was not the voice of the bandit boss, instead the voice of Dynast's general.

"Actually, we do Lina Inverse, and this is where you will die," said Sherra with a cruel smiled.

Twenty more Lesser Demons appeared behind her.

"Excuse me, but really can you please have some more creative lines than that," said Lina.

"You will not hurt Miss Lina," said Filia.

"Your fight is with me!" roared Filia as she fired a laser breath at Sherra.

"Shit guys, this is bad. We need to split up, Zel and Amelia you take the lesser demons, I'll take the bandits," said Lina.

Filia and Sherra were fighting in the sky. Both throwing attacks at each other, while Zel and Amelia disposed of some of the lesser demons.

The only sounds that could be heard from affair were spells being cast.

Xellos watched the battle continue for a few minutes before stepping in. He teleported behind Filia as Sherra threw another attack Filia's way.

Filia felt Xellos' presence behind her and said, "Xellos what are you doing here?"

The attack was coming at Filia and before she could move out of the way Xellos grabbed her neck with one hand and her arms with the other.

"What are you doing Xellos? Let me go!" cried Filia.

The blast was approaching with rapid speed, if it hit her, it wouldn't kill her, but it would severely injure her.

Xellos continued to hold Filia like a shield. He said nothing as the blast approached. He just held her and wore his signature smile.

All three of her friends looked at the scene above them and watched with horrified as Filia took a direct hit from Sherra.

"FILIA," screamed the there in unison as the blast collided with Filia's body.

The blast was powerful enough not knock Filia out. Xellos said nothing to Sherra, just nodded and teleported away.

"Xellos, you coward!" cried Zelgadiss gazing on where Xellos once was.

Sherra laughed. "I think you better start worrying about yourself because none of you are getting out here alive."

Sherra flew forward at Zel as she charged him with her sword. Zelgadiss countered her attack with his own.

Most of the bandits had been destroyed by Lina. However, there were a several lesser demons. The lesser demons approached Lina as did the bandits. Lina had her back turned to Amelia as she fought her adversaries.

Amelia wasn't paying attention. Her attention was focused on Zel. A lesser demon came struck her from behind. His claws went right through her back and into her stomach.

Amelia cried out as she fell and grabbed her stomach.

Lina cried out, "AMELIAAA NNNOOOOOO!"

She sent a fireball at the demon, and upon of the impact the demon was destroyed.

Lina ran over to Amelia. As Lina screamed Zel took his attention of Sherra. A mistake he would never forget. Sherra took the opportunity of Zelgadiss distraction and attacked Zelgadiss with her sword. She had slashed Zelgadiss across his face. He would have a nasty scar across his face probably for the rest of his life.

"Pay attention chimera! You're making this to easy," Sherra said wickedly.

Blood poured out of Zelgadiss face as he fell to the ground in pain grabbing his face.

Two bandits still remained. As Lina was making her way to Amelia, one had ran behind her and tried to stab her from behind. She dodged the attack. Another one stood over Amelia.

"Don't take this personally princess, but killing you, is going to make me a very wealthy man."

The man took out his knife and slashed Amelia's throat.

Lina quickly disposed of the remaining bandits and lesser demons that approached her. She threw fireball after fireball. And when she saw the murder of Amelia she took the same knife that he had used to kill her best friend and cut his throat.

All of the bandits had died as had the lesser demons. Lina hugged her falling friend and cried.

_To talk about killing your best friend is one thing, but to see it happen before your eyes is worse than doing the killing yourself because at least you would have known their death would have been less painful. _

Lina continued to hold on Amelia.

_I am sorry Amelia. I am sorry we couldn't live in the same world. I am sure you wouldn't like the new me. But, my dear friend at least I know you did not have to see the horrors that are about to unfold in this world you love so much. You did not have to see everyone you love die. I'm too far gone to stop here. I have to finish this mission. _

She soon turned her attention to Zelgadiss and Sherra. Zel wasn't doing so well. He held his face while using the other one to dodge attacks. He was getting wiry.

"It's been fun chimera, but I've played with my food to long, say hello to Rezo for me," said Sherra as she generated a ball of energy into her hand.

One moment Sherra had been standing above Zelgadiss, then the next she was slammed into a tree by the impact of the blast, that had just hit her.

The dust cleared and there stood none other than Milgazia in front of Zelgadiss.

"I am sorry. I would have gotten her sooner, but Gourry ran into trouble," said Mil.

"You think you can defeat me golden dragon?" asked Sherra as she dusted herself off.

"No, we know we can defeat you," screamed Lina.

She threw a fireball at Sherra, which Sherra dodged with little effort.

"I forgot about you Inverse," said Sherra.

Lina's hands were starting to turn black. She was muttering something under her breath.

_Oh, shit! Is Inverse doing what I think she is?_

"Ragna Blade!" said Lina as she ran toward Sherra with the sword of chaotic energy.

_Time to go!_

They stood 30 meters away from one another before Sherra threw a spell to the ground and teleported back to Dynast.

Lina dissolves her sword. She continued to stare where Sherra just stood seconds before.

Zelgadiss stood up, and he glanced over to Mil.

"Looks like we all made it out ali….." he couldn't finish his sentence.

His heart felt like it stopped as he could not believe the sight he saw. Laying 20 meters away was his wife in pool of her own blood.

"AMMMMEILAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Aw! Poor Zelly boy. I know I mean to leave it there, but the next chapter gets even more exciting as the plot unfolds. Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Sorry again for bad grammar and spelling errors. Thanks!**


End file.
